Dyrandoh
|numberofepisodes = 7 (Gokaiger) 2 (Movie) |cast = Masashi Ebara |label = |image2 = Dyrandoh.jpg}} is a member of the Imperial Guards, accompanying Ackdos Gill to the Gigant Horse and becoming the invasion force's new second in command. A cocky and arrogant figure in personality, Dyrandoh often spurts out English words in his dialogue and uses the catchphrase, in his sentences. He carries a giant mallet that he enlarges to execute his Giant Hammer attack. Biography He along with Zatsurig accompanied Ackdos Gill to the Gigant Horse when the Emperor decided to take charge in the invasion of Earth after the death of his son, Warz Gill. Dyrandoh replaced Damaras as the invasion force's second-in-command after the later was imprisoned. Zatsurig went to fight the Gokaigers but was destroyed, this shocked Dyrandoh, who noted that Zatsurig was supposed to be as good as him. As the Gokaigers defeated Zangyack attacks with ease, Dyrandoh requested that he fight the Gokaigers himself. However, Insarn pleaded to the Emperor to let Damaras destroy them. The Emperor agreed and Dyrandoh informed Damaras that he would be given a chance to avenge Warz Gill's death. Thanks to Basco's betrayal and the heroic intervention of Don Dogoier, Damaras was destroyed. Dyrandoh was disappointed to see Damaras fail. As the Christmas holiday occured on Earth, Dyrandoh arrived on the planet with Action Commander Bibabu to use his power to turn people into dolls. The two, along with a duo of Dogormin, encountered Luka Millfy and Gai Ikari, with Gai getting turned into a doll. The rest of the Gokaigers arrived and fought the Zangyack before Gokai Yellow joined the fray. Using the Kakuranger Keys to gain the advantage, the Gokaigers were caught off guard by Dyrandoh's hammer as they run off. Luka was turned into a doll by Bibabu but a civilian who had transformed into Gokai Yellow snatched his Biba Stick and returned everyone to normal before the stick was destroyed. The Dogormin were taken out by the Gokaigers using the power of past Yellow Rangers. The Gokaigers used the Battle Fever J Keys to fight the guardsmen while Gokai Silver uses the Gokai Red and Gokai Green Keys to become the two-toned GokaiChristmas. Dyrandoh escaped as they used their finisher attacks on Bibabu. Once Insarn was killed off by the Gokaigers, Dyrandoh proceeded to lead the entire Zangyack armada on the Gokaigers, being unsympathetic about her death. Though having the upper hand at first, Dyrandoh is mortally wounded by the Gokaigers when distracted by seeing the armada being wiped out before being destroyed by the Gokai Galleon Buster's Rising Strike. Super Hero Taisen Z Dyrandoh was part of an army of resurrected (mostly Super Sentai) monsters led by after the revival of . They proceeded to attack the gathering of and Super Sentai, giving them a hard time. The heroes of recent years were in a pinch until the arrival of a force of Sentai and Rider reinforcements led by Akarenger and . The combined forces of superheroes were able to turn the tide against the Madou army. They lined up and used their various finisher attacks to destroy the revived monsters. Personality Despite his cocky and arrogant personality, Dyrandoh is one of the most loyal servants of Ackdos Gill, usually accompanying the emperor himself as one of his bodyguards. He also cares about or at least respects Warz Gill, as he agrees with Ackdos' plan to avenge him and helps imprison Damaras for failing to prevent his death. He can be smug and uncaring towards those that fail the Zangyack constantly as shown when he takes great satisfaction in chastising Damaras and Insarn about it. However, he does care for at least some of his comrades. He is great friends with one of the Action Commanders and was also shocked and horrified when his partner Zatsurig is killed by the Gokaigers. Profile to be added Behind the scenes Portrayal Dyrandoh is voiced by . His suit actor is Toshihiro Ogura (小倉 敏博 Ogura Toshihiro). Notes *Height:204 cm *Weight:165 kg *His motifs are the ones of a stonefish and the one of a Rikishi (sumo practicer). He is also modelled after a Zoloh. See Also External links to be added Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai Villains Category:Space Empire Zangyack Category:Sentai Generals Category:Deceased Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Characters who speak English